The present invention relates to methods and an apparatus of mounting exercise equipment on to handle bars of a manually driven vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and an apparatus for mounting squeeze grip exercise equipment on to handle bars of pedal driven vehicles such as bicycles and stationary bicycles.
Several possibly relevant patents have issued that are directed generally to this concept of incorporating an exercising device into the handlebar of a bicycle. The following table includes examples of such patents, each patent contained in the table being incorporated herein by reference.
ISSUE DATEUS Patent No.TITLE(mm-dd-yyyy)4,798,377BICYCLE HANDLE BAR GRIP1/17/1989WITH EXERCISE4,799,668BICYCLE MOUNTED EXERCISE1/24/1989DEVICE
Limitations in exercise equipment exist in that manually driven vehicles such as bicycles and stationary bicycles are limited to exercising the lower extremities without engaging an individual's upper torso. This lack of engagement includes musculature associated with an individual's upper extremities such as arms, wrists, and fingers. This failure to engage both the upper and lower muscle groups of an individual severely limits the efficacy of cycling as a muscle-building and aerobic exercise.